


Here's To An End

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: In order to complete their gospel, Sam and Dean have to undertake a less-than-normal task.





	Here's To An End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



"We have to  _what_?"

Sam got the words out before Dean had a chance too, but they were still an echo. He stared at Chuck, wide-eyed.

"Reproduce. An heir is needed. It is foretold--"

"Wait, wait, wait." Dean cut Chuck off with a hand in the air. All he did was look at him expectantly, casually, like this was all in the realm of normal and not something completely fucked up. "We have to  _what_?"

Chuck sighed. "Look. There's enough _Supernatural_ books out there for us to know it's all just been the big gay love story of Sam and Dean -- but this is serious. It's part of the gospel. It requires completion."

"H...how?" Sam asked. He looked terrified.

"You're welcome to choose who carries your offspring." A pause. A beat. "Well?"

" _Now_?" Sam cried.

"It really is the perfect time."

There seemed to be no way out of it. After all, how far could you go against  _God?_ Dean might have denied being Michael's vessel, but look where that got Sam. No. He couldn't let something like that happen again.

"I'll do it," Dean said.

Sam spun to face him. " _What_?"

"You had to play meatsuit to the devil, it's the least I can do. How bad can it be, anyway? Just nine months."

Chuck grinned. "Excellent!" He blinked. "Well there you go. Thank you for being so agreeable."

"So...I'm...pregnant?" Each word caught in Dean's throat. "How do I...?"

"Don't worry," Chuck said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "When the time comes, I'll be there to help you through. Until then, enjoy this magical time."

Chuck was gone.

 

* * *

 

"What did I say? About it being an easy nine months?"

Sam poked his head into the bathroom. "Can I get you anything?"

Dean shook his head as he leaned back over the toilet bowl. Only seven months left...


End file.
